A world of Dreams
by InuLunaticGirl
Summary: Sequel to A world of Supernatural. When Alex became an Alpha, a lot of things change and begins a new story for her and her friends. From Chapter 11 it's going to be a better English writing so if you are interested, go read maybe from Chapter 11 but I recommend reading the other chapters first. Enjoy the story ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to the sequel of A world of Supernatural! I really loved that story. The ending was great as well. But for now this is the new story of Alex and her friends. Hope you will like this story too.**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story. Because it's not from the seasons of Teen Wolf or Supernatural.**

* * *

Chapter 1: 3 months later.

 _"I'm your new Alpha"_ Were the last words 3 months ago, when I won the fight with Peter Hale.

A lot of things changed, when I became an Alpha. Like I have a pack now. My packmates are Derek and Scott. But I haven't seen Derek in a while. Where did he go?

And Stiles and me? Well, we are a couple now. But Stiles still can't believe that I was a werewolf all the time and the fact that I am now an Alpha.

Scott? Well he is good with the facts about me being a werewolf all the time. He agreed that I am his Alpha now.

And for last Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam knowed about my werewolf skills. And they even congratuated me for being an Alpha. And in the weekend, we even hunt all together for kickin the devil's butt. And it's amazing to hunt after what's evil in the world. I feel like a hero.

"Alex! Alex!" Someone tried to wake me up with his voice and through shaking my body.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked and woke slowly up with groaning.

"Nothing. But there is someone standing into the door who wanted to see you." I saw Dean saying.

"Who is it?" I asked to Dean.

"Someone." Dean said and walked out of my room.

When I walked to my dresser, I picked a red top with a black skirt. And to finish I putted some make up upon my face.

Then I walked downstairs.

"Hey Alex! How's going?"

And I startled.

* * *

 **Heya! I know this is short. But I will post a longer maybe tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to follow and favourite! And maybe write a review of what you think about this chapter. Byeeeee**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome to another chapter of A world of Wolves. I promised you to make a longer chapter. Well here he is. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story because it's not from the seasons of Teen Wolf or Supernatural. It can be that there is one thing from a season of Teen wolf. But then all the credits goes to them.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wings

"Cas?" I asked when I walked towards him.

"Who else?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Santa!" I said sarcasticly.

"So. How are you?" Cas asked.

"I'm fine. But what's the reason why you are here?" I asked to Cas .

"Well, I heard a lots of stuff about you. And it's bin a while sins we talked." Cas said.

"Dean? Did you tell Cas about what happend?" I asked to Dean who walked towards the fridge.

"No. Why?" Dean asked and he picked 3 beers.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

When Dean gave Sam who was sitting on a chair in de kitchen and me a beer, we all talked about what happend the last 3 months.

But when it got evening, I walked outside.

"Hey Alex. What's wrong?" Cas asked when he followed me.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be alone." I said and looked up to the half-moon.

"The moon is beautiful huh? Just like you." Cas said and walked towards me and putted his hands around my middle.

"Cas! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked and picked his hands off me.

"I'm sorry. I...Just have a strange feeling that I...am in love with you." Cas said with his beautiful puppy eyes.

"Oh, Cas! But why? I don't know you very well." I said.

"I just find that you are a pretty girl, with courage and some stuff." Cas said.

"I know Cas! But I find that you are a strange guy." I said with a little bit of anger.

"Don't be angry. Because then you're gonna change." Cas said.

"I know that!" I said with more anger and balded my hands into fists.

"Look. I know that you wanna know about what happend a few month ago when we met each other for first time. And if you want I can explain." Cas said.

"Okay explain." I said and crossed my arm.

"The thing is... I'm an angel of the lord." Cas explaind.

"What? The sounds crazy! Everybody can say that!" I said with anger.

"Watch this!" Cas said. And then I saw on the wall some wings.

"What's that?" I asked curious.

"These are my wings that you heard when I entered your room." Cas said.

"Woah! That was b-e-autiful (reference!)" I said with my mouth open. I couldn't believe it. That's why he said _pray for me_. And that I heard wings and the fact that he can heal things.

"I know." Cas said.

"But who is the lord?" I asked stupidly.

"God. The one who created this world." Cas said.

"Wow!" I said.

"Are they other angels like you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you but you got sometimes different species." Cas answered.

"Okay." I said.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Cas asked.

"Well maybe we could fly on your wings." I said.

"To what? History or some place?" Cas asked.

"To some place. I wanna know what Stiles,Scott,Lydia and Allison are doing right now." I said.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When everything got colour, I saw that I was on a road.

I saw behind me 2 cars. 1 was a apple blue sea green jeep. The other one was looks like the car of Lydia. It was a blue car.

The car of Lydia drived futher than the jeep. When the jeep followed the car of Lydia, I changed and ran after them on hands and feets. After 1 mile, the car of Lydia stopped because there landed something upon the windscreen. When the jeep stopped, there came 2 boys out. And I knowed who that were. It was Scott and Stiles. Stiles sat behind the wheel.

Scott walked towards Allison who came out of the car. I heard with my werewolf hearing that he asked if she was okay. And she was totally fine. Lydia stayed in the car. She was totally in shock I saw.

But what landed upon the windscreen was a deer.

I heard after that a bunch of deers running into the forest. They were running from something I think.

But then everything went again black.

"Cas! Bring me back! I need to know what's going on!" I yelled at Cas.

"I'm sorry. But I heard that Dean and Sam are looking for us." Cas said.

"Okay." I said and walked inside.

"Hey Alex. Where were you?" Sam asked when he saw me.

"I was outside. Doing a walk." I said normaly.

Sam believed it. And said it to Dean what I was doing. Dean looked weird but stayed quiet over it.

"Where is Cas?" Sam asked to me.

I looked behind me but I couldn't find him.

"He is gone I think with his flapping wings." I said.

"So, you know about his secret?" Dean asked and settled hisself into the couch were Sam sat.

"Yeah. He said it to me a few houres ago." I answered.

"Okay." Dean said. And he did a sign to me that I can sit next to him.

I stayed were I stand.

But then Sam did the sign. And I settled myself next to Sam into the couch.

The rest of the evening, we watched tv, drunk beer and talked about some stuff.

 _I really wanted to know what was going on there. Why were there deers running from something? And what was it what they were running from? I needed answers. And I shall find it. I shall find it._

* * *

 **Well that's it! This is a long chapter huh? I am really curious what do you think about it? What for pairing do you want? A Stiles/OC pairing or a Cas/OC pairing? Also if you liked it, follow and favourite and write a review about what you think about it.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	3. Sorry

**Hey! Sorry that I didn't updated this story. I have it very busy. But this week I will maybe update I think. If i'm not updating this, then i'm very sorry. I will try so hard as I can. Hope you will understand this.**

 **Bye**

 **-EverythingsLove.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I'm back bitches! With another chapter of A world of Wolves. Hope you will enjoy.**

 **PS: Sorry that this was late. I had a busy agenda. And soon the exams are beginning so.**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story and blah blah...**

* * *

Chapter 3: The dream.

 _"Alexxxxxxx!"_

 _That's what I heard when I saw my bestfriend draged by someone. I knowed that voice. It was a sweet voice of a boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He was a human who cared about me but couldn't believe of my secrets._

"Uh Miss Alexia? Can you find the answer of this exercise?" Miss Flower asked to me.

Miss Flower was our math teacher. She was fine but when I needed to answer she always said my name wrong. Because it's Alex not Alexia. I wonder were did she get that name anyway?

But I settled the thoughts off me and walked towards the board.

"And Miss Martin, you can join Miss Alexia too." Miss Flower said and Lydia walked to the board.

"Hey Alex." Lydia said.

"Hey" I said and wrote a few numbers on the board.

"You were with your mind off the lesson. What were you thinking about?" Lydia asked.

"About nothing. I was just trying to concentrate on the lesson." I lied.

"So with you mind off the lesson means your trying to concentrate on your lesson to you?" Lydia asked and she wrote also a few numbers on the board.

"Yeah, totally." I said.

Then Lydia finished her exercise. And mine yeah it was far behind finished. I only had a few numbers. I was just not good in math.

"Alexia, having fun on the board?" Miss flower asked to me who was thinking of the answer.

"Yeah, totally." I answered sarcasticly with a smile upon my face.

"Can anyone help her?" Miss flower asked to the class.

Then I saw rosen hand of Danny.

"Greenberg, put your hand down! We know about that you are smart." Miss flower said.

Then Danny putted his hand down.

"Stillinski your up." Miss flower said and Stiles obeyed her.

When I walked to my chair, Scott had a very weird look upon me. _What had he on his mind of me?_

And ofcourse my phone must pick me off my thoughts. I saw I had a text from someone.

"Good job Stillinski!" Miss flower said when Stiles finished my exercise.

When Stiles walked towards his place, he had tesame look as Scott upon me.

I picked up my phone and texted Stiles about what's up with me. And soon I heard a text back from Scott.

 _ **What's wrong with you that you were off the lesson?**_

 _"There is nothing."_ I texted back.

Then got a text from Stiles.

 _ **Come on say it. I need to know. I'm worried about you.**_

That text was beautiful and lighted up my heart. He was worried about me. How cute is that?

But then I got a bunch of texts because I didn't answer the text from Stiles for a few minutes.

And in all of the text stood one word.

 _ **Please?**_

"Phones off everyone!" Miss Flower said.

And I putted my phone off.

But then there was a ringtone sound. It was not mine.

"Okay. Who is that?" Miss flower asked to the class.

I saw that Scott putted his phone off.

"Mr. McCall? Was that you?" Miss flower asked.

Scott nodded and showed that his phone is off now.

But then another ringtone was going off.

"Okay who is that in the hell sake?" Miss flower asked.

Then Stiles rose his hand.

"Mr. Stillinski?" Miss flower asked.

"No. But that's your ringtone I guess." Stiles answered. And then the whole class laughed.

It was the exact ringtone as Moriarty from Sherlock. That ringtone was awesome!

Then the bell rang.

* * *

"Does anyone find that Miss Flower can't spell Alex her name right? She keeps saying Alexia and that's even not her name." Scott said while I wasn't listening.

"Alex? What do you find about that fact?" Scott broke me from thinking.

Then Stiles relieved.

"Man. What's up to you?" Stiles asked to me.

"Nothing. And you guyz find out. Because I'm going to gym." I said and just on time the bell rang.

When I walked into the hall of gym, I heard a chat.

"What's up with her latetly?" I heard Scott saying.

"I don't know but I wanna know. I'm worried that something is gonna happen soon with her." Stiles answered.

"She will be safe. She is an Alpha. If she needs help she'll howl." I heard a random voice saying and it was a familliar voice. A voice that I didn't hear in a few months. And then I knewed. It was the voice of Derek Hale. The man with the suprise intro's. The man that was always creeping people out with his face.

"What if she doesn't know how to howl?" Scott asked.

"She'll know. She is strong. And she learns fast." Derek said.

Then a locker was clossing hardly that my ears almost bleeded.

"I still don't trust this. She was acting weird as if something is going to happen." I heard Stiles saying.

"Yeah, and I heard she got a text from someone random." Scott said.

 _Oh yeah. I almost forgot._

I thought and picked my phone. When I checked on my text, I readed out:

 _ **Help.**_

Then I called the one who was texting me. And he hang up.

 _Son of a bitch._

Then I tried to call Sam. And his voicemail come off.

 _ **"This is Sam Winchester. If your smart, you have to call my brother Dean Winchester."**_

 _I am smart._ I thought and tried to call Dean.

And I was lucky because he picked up. But was he really that?

"Hello Alexia. You miss something? I think I have a chrismas party with the Winchesters here." A strange voice said.

"What do you want?" I asked to the strange voice.

"Something you have. Something powerfull. If you want the Winchesters back, you need to come here. And I will give you a tip." The strange voice said.

And I heard leaf's spreading out.

"See you soon!" I heard through the phone and gone was the strange voice.

 _Motherfucker._

I thought and putted my phone back into my pocket.

* * *

When the wistle of the Coach began wich breaks my ears and almost let it bleed, we all began to ran into the woods. And naturally were Scott and I ranning fast into woods. But I ran faster. When I got upon a hill that was going down, I did a front-flip. And landed on hands and feets. When my head was going a little bit up, you could see my red eyes and sharp teeth and pointy ears.

Then I saw Scott coming. He jumped and landed before me. He landed tesame. And when he putted his head up, you could see his yellow eyes and sharp teeth and pointy ears.

5 minutes later Scott, Stiles and me were walking through the forest slowly.

"You know what? Fall is beautiful isn't it? With his leaf's falling down and spreading around." Stiles said.

Then I thought of something. It reminds me of the sound.

Then I knewed where Sam and Dean were. I caught a scent also. It leads towards the place where Laura Hale bit me. Then I ran without saying goodbye to the place.

When I arrived, I saw Sam and Dean both tied up on a tree. And then there was a women who was standing with a knife.

"Man. It takes so long. I can't wait any longer." The women said.

"Don't do this. Just let us go." Sam said.

But the women won't listen. She walked to Dean who had a bitch you are going to die if you touch me again face on. And I walked towards the nearest tree and hided myself there so she couldn't see me.

I watches when she picked her knife close to Dean's face.

"If she doesn't come now. I will make her come faster by killing her best friend." The women said.

And when the knife was ready to kill Dean. I came from the tree and yelled:" Nooooooooo! Don't do that. Or you will pay!"

"Oh, hello Alexia!" The women said.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." I said sarcasticly.

"Yeah you too." The women answered.

"Can you let us go now?" Dean broke our lovely chat.

"No. Not yet." The women said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"What do you think?" The women said.

"That you are dead. Because I can make that really fast happen." I said.

"No. I want the Alpha power." The women said.

"Okay. Come and get it." I said challenging.

Then the women ran towards me with her knife. It was a demon knife I saw.

When she was ready to attack me. I gripped her arm and then she tried with the other arm but I could get it. Then I throwed her to the ground with her face.

When she was on the ground, she putted her arm into the air and that blow me to a tree.

"What are you? A demon?" I asked.

"Is this your answer?" The women said and rose up. Then she twisted her hand and I had pain on my chest. I saw that there was blood now on my t-shirt.

"Maybe." I said and closed my eyes from the pain I had.

"Leave her alone!" Dean yelled.

"Why would I?" The women said.

"Maybe to live for a christmas party." Someone said.

And who was it? It was Stiles. But Stiles was immediatly blowed to a tree.

"Leave him...alone!" I said with pain.

But the women doesn't want to listen. She twisted her hand and Stiles had tesame as me. Blood and pain. I could feel it that he had pain. I don't know how I could do that. Maybe it was the pain that I had.

Then I had a lots of memories. I had a memory of my mother and that hurted me.

 _"Alex?" "I love you honey. Be carefull!"_

Then came the memory of the battle with Peter Hale.

I saw myself fighting and that I putted my head up and that everyone could see my red eyes. And of course I heard these words.

 _"I'm your new Alpha."_

And for last I heard Derek saying that I was strong and if I needed help I could howl.

And that brings me on a idea.

I putted my head up and my eyes open and then... My eyes were red and came a beautiful howl. A loudly one.

"You think that's gonna save your ass?" The women said. And throwed me against another tree. I felt into the ground. When she arrived before me and putted her knife into the air, she said: "Do you have any last words?"

"You forgot something." I said with a smile.

"What?" The women said.

"Every Alpha has a pack." I said and with that Scott trowed the women into the ground. Then Scott scratched her chest and the women was beaten down.

When Scott maked Sam and Dean free, we celebrated our victory. But something was missing and I felt that. And then I knewed. It was Stiles who was missing.

"Stiles?" I asked and walked towards his tree. Then I caught a scent of him. And walked towards it. And when it was close. I saw Stiles draged by someone. really fast. And this rememberd me of my dream. The last thing I heard was tesame as in my dream.

 _"Alexxxxxxxxx!"_

 _And with that I knewed that the war wasn't over yet. It was just the beginning of the end._

* * *

 **Hey! How is this? It's long huh? I know. I had something to catch up so here it is. I hope you enjoyed and I'm curious about the reactions. Also don't forget to Follow and Favourite if you like this story.**

 **Byeee**

 **-EverythingsLove.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: You know... I won't repeat this because I'm too lizzy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Simply the best. (It's a good and real song for this. It's from Tina Turner.)

"Okay, so someone took Stiles away? And you both have no clue at all?" Derek said and he putted his hands on the table.

Yeah we were at Derek's loft. And then? Who else can solve this thing then Derek? He is a really good expert on this.

"Yeah, exactly." Scott answered.

 _I must find Stiles. No matter what. He is in danger and I must save him. He is really important to me._

"Alex? What do you think we need to do?" Scott broke me from my thoughts.

"On what?" I asked.

"Thinking again about something?" Scott asked to me.

"It's about saving Stiles. That we will wait until we got a clue were he might be." Derek explained.

"No." I lied.

"Maybe you both need to go to school and act normal." Derek said.

"No. I won't go to school." I said angry. And walked towards the door.

"What are you going to do then? There is no clue were he might be. So the best choice you have is to act normal and go to school and if you're lucky you might get a clue about Stiles." Scott said angry.

"Urg! I can't wait! If you guyz wait too long, Stiles might be dead. But if you want that. Go further searching for Santa. I'm gonna search for Stiles." I said and walked out of the loft.

 _Where could Stiles be? And how could I get a clue?_

 _These questions were the only thing I could think of right now. And who ever took Stiles away is gonna pay for that. I really hated that women. I thought that she died. But for now, I must find some clues and rescue Stiles. My best friend._

* * *

When I was at the place were it happend yesterday, I got a scent of something weird. A smell that was old. A smell that looks like the one...No it can not be you!

"You know what?" Derek said again in a suprise intro.

"What? That I should be at school now?" I said with anger and crossed my arms.

"No. That you have a strong willing. And that's what makes you strong." Derek said.

"I know that I'm strong. But doesn't matter. I must find Stiles." I said.

"You can find Stiles, if you use your Alpha senses. Feel, smell, hear, see. And you get your clues maybe." Derek said.

I did what Derek said. I smelled and got a scent of Stiles an old one and concentrated on that. I tried to see what happend. And I saw Stiles draged down by the son of bitch. I tried to feel and felt pain, anger, and fear. And what I heard was the voice of Stiles.

 _"Alexxxxxx!"_

I followed that voice. And came out into a warehouse.

"You have something?" Derek asked me when I got into reality. You could see my red eyes when I came back.

"Yeah I know exactly were he is." I said and walked towards the warehouse.

"Wait." Derek said.

"What?" I asked nervous.

"You know about the thing with the name Alexia?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, what's with it?" I asked.

"I will find out why they call you like that while you will find Stiles. Okay?" Derek asked.

"That won't be necessary." Some voice said.

And what I saw was not nice.

"Hello Alexia!" Some voice said.

"Hello Hale! It's nice to see you again!" I said sarcasticly. And changed into wolf.

What I saw was Peter Hale.

"Alexia! I want peace okay. No fight." Peter said.

"I still don't trust you. I will never trust you." I said.

"Calm okay. Because I have something you might want." Peter said.

"What?" I said with anger.

Then Peter showed me a few nails in his hand.

"What's with that?" I asked curious.

"I think this has a memory in it." Derek said.

"Yeah right. This might hurt a little bit." Peter said.

Then Peter walked towards my neck.

"Wait I don't trust this." I said.

But then I felt pain. The nails who Peter had were now into my neck. I screamed. Loud. My eyes went red again. And my teeth and ears were pointy and sharp. Then everything went black.

* * *

 _"Hello doggy!"_

 _I saw that I was a kid into the woods. I was deep into the woods. I saw that there was a wolf standing in front of me. The wolf had yellow eyes. He had even food in his mouth for me. Then I saw another memory of myself. I saw that I was in a warehouse with a wolf. I layed down on straw while the wolf holded me warm. Apparently the wolf toke care of me. Was I lost? Did I had no parents? I want to know who was that wolf. And maybe why I kept saying doggy to him._

 _But for now I was in another memory. A younger one. I was like 11 years old I think. But for now I saw that I had a parent. It was my mother I saw. The mother who I killed. And there was a man leaving. I walked towards the door. And heard this._

 _"Try to keep Alexia save. Don't let Alexia know of this untill she is 18." I heard the man saying. He even gave her a document. And left into his car._

 _I regornized that car. It was a car were stood up: "Sherrif." and "Beacon Hills cops."_

Then I woke up of my dreams.

"Did you saw something usefull?" Peter asked.

I saw that I was at Derek's loft.

"Yeah. Very much." I said with groaning.

"You wanna talk about it?" Derek asked.

"No. But we have to get Stiles back first. I know were he is." I said and putted me off the table who I layed on.

"Where is he?" Derek asked.

"He's in a warehouse. Don't follow me boys. I can handle this on my own." I said and walked out of the door.

When I was outside I changed into wolf, and ran towards the warehouse.

* * *

It was strange arriving at the warehouse were a wolf toke care of you. It felt a little bit like home. But it wasn't my home. My home was in Beacon Hills with my 'normal' friends who loved me.

I stopped thinking when I caught a scent of 2 man who wouldn't listen to me. Or maybe there were 3.

"Derek,Scott?...Peter?" I asked.

"We just want to help you. You can't do this alone." Scott said.

"Okay then. But stay back okay?" I said and they all nodded.

And then we all followed into the warehouse.

"Wait. You ready for this?" Derek asked to me.

"Defently. I wanna kick the son of a bitch ass." I said.

Then we did the door open.

"Hello Alexia. Finally you found it! Congrats!" The women said.

And apparently Derek and Peter knewed this women.

"Who is she?" I asked to Derek and Peter.

"My name is Kate Argent. Your worst nightmare." Kate said.

"I'm aware of that." I said.

"Well, you brought your pack with you! Clever!" Kate said.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked calm.

"Somewhere." Kate said.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked again but this time with anger.

"You'll get your answer if you let the dog out." Kate said.

"No. Don't do it. This is what she wants." Derek warned me and gripped my arm.

"Derek, I know what I'm doing." I said and putted his hand off my arm.

"Come on Alexia! Or Stiles will die." Kate said.

"No." I said and walked towards her and slaped her on her face. But then she gripped my arm and yelled:" Come on! Where is your dog? Are you silly?"

"No. I'm strong." I yelled. And kicked her off me.

Then she did her hand into the air and twisted and it blowed Derek,Scott and Peter to a wall and they bleeded upon their shirts.

"No. Don't do this!" I said.

"Come on Alexia! Or I will kill your friends." Kate said.

Then I got enough.

"Enough! You win! I will give me over." I said and felt upon my knees.

"What is she doing?" I heard Scott asking to Derek and Peter.

"You give up and did nothing?" Kate asked. "That's weird for such strong girl."

"I'm not strong." I said. "Just take my Alpha power if you want."

"Okay." She said and walked towards me but slowly.

When she arrived, she putted her knife into the air.

"Any last words?" Kate asked.

I nodded no.

Then everything went black.

 _"Hello Alex!" Some voice said._

"Uh? Hello? Who are you?" I asked and I got direct my answer because what I saw was the wolf who toke care of me standing in front of me.

 _"Why are you giving up yet? Don't do that. You are strong and can kill that bitch and save Stiles." The wolf said into my head._

"But how? She is strong too. And if I'm turning and she kills me, she will get my Alpha power." I said.

 _"But your not alone. I will protect you all the time. So we can do it together. She will not get your power. It's too strong for giving her that much power. Alex, just fight and save your friends. You can do it." The wolf said._

And with that, everything got black again.

* * *

When everything got colour, nothing changed. Kate was standing with a knife into air, Derek and the rest were still on the wall hanging out as if everything pauzed for a few minutes.

Then everything started again. And that means the knife was going down. But then I gripped her arm. And throwed her knife on the other side of the room.

"What te hell? I thought you gave up?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, plan's changed." I said and picked her up and throwed her to a wall. And then I walked towards her.

"Say where Stiles is and I will spare your life." I said with red eyes.

"Up...Stairs..." Kate said bleeding.

"Thanks." I said and slashed her throat off.

And then Derek, Scott and Peter came off the wall.

"Do you had fun hanging out on the wall?" I asked with a smile.

"You shut the hell up!" Derek said with his creepy face.

Then we all were save into Derek's loft.

When I was outside, Stiles followed me.

"Hey, I heard about what happend." He said.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

"You're amazing Alexia." Stiles said.

"Yeah. I know." I said again.

"But are you gonna tell about what you saw in your dreams?" Stiles asked.

And then I kissed him right on his lips for 3 minutes.

"I missed you." I said.

 _I really missed him. I can't lose 's like a cheeseburger without the cheese. I really love him. I will protect my friends for any cost. But how would Stiles react when I tell him what I saw in my dreams? We will find out later._

* * *

 **Heya guyz! How's going? This is a long chapter huh? But it's not the ending of this story. Because Alex has more to deal with. And I thought about pairing and it's gonna be... A Stalex pairing. Yeah it's the ship name of Stiles and Alex. But we will see what comes next. I'm curious about what do you think about this chapter? Write it please in the comments.**

 **Don't forget to Follow and favourite if you liked this chapter! Do it please?**

 **Ps: Write on everything, STALEX FOREVER! If you agreed with this pairing.**

 **See ya later!**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Enjoy this chapter! PS: STALEX FOREVER!**

 **Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Thruth.

 _"Alex? You have to talk about it certainly."_

I was in my bedroom laying on my bed with my head on the pillow.

But this is only the sequel to what I experiened. I will explain what happend with me to you in this chapter.

It all started at school. When I was in the last class and that was history.

"Okay students, pick up your book and read chapter 5." M. Brebels said.

I hated that man. The gossips goes about him that he liked young girls. And that he scratches his balls into class. And when you do a test, he is searching on the internet for some porno. What an ugly man! Everybody hates him.

When everybody picked up chapter 5, Stiles turned around and asked the annoying question to me:

"Do you wanna talk about your dreams now?"

"No. My answer will always be like that. How hard you'll try, it will always stays no. Do I have to say it maybe in Spanish?" I wispered.

"If you don't tell it. Scott and I..." Stiles said.

"Mr. Stillinski? What the meaning of a book?" Mr. Brebels broke Stiles his sentence.

"That it stays home because then it has more fun then staying here on a table." Stiles joked.

And with that everybody laughed.

" ? The meaning of a book is that you open it and READ IT! NOT MAKING FUN OF IT!" Mr. Brebels yelled at Stiles.

And Stiles obeyed him. But took a sad face. I felt that he had fear. That's just mean. Nobody makes my Stiles sad.

But then I saw a note coming from Stiles. I picked it up and readed this:

 _ **"Scott and I will go to the warehouse and seek out what you dreamed of."**_

Then I wrote another note and gave it to Stiles. There stood:

 _ **"You both are idijts."**_

And then I had an answer back from Stiles. There stood:

 _ **"We know."**_

And with that I laughed.

"Is it fun in your book? Miss Alexia?" asked to me.

"It is funnier than you." I said mean.

Then I heard some wispers saying that I was badass.

"Miss Alexia, if you want some detention you always can ask to me." Mr. Brebels said.

"As if I wanna ask to a man who scratches his balls in front of a whole class for detention." I said mean.

"Okay Alexia! Enough! I will expect you after this lesson." Mr. Brebels yelled at me.

"I'm out off here." I said and walked out of class.

* * *

 _"I hate my life!_ " I said and glided down until I sat on the floor with my back to the wall.

And then Stiles sat next to me.

"You know that you'll get detention for that." I said to Stiles.

"Yeah. Don't care." Stiles said. "The only thing I care is you."

"Oh Stiles. Tesame for me." I said with puppy eyes.

It was so pretty that he said that. It lighted up my world.

"So. What are going to do now?" Stiles asked.

"You know what? I will tell you my dream." I said.

"Really? Okay tell me." Stiles said.

"It began when I was like 6 years old. I was deep into the woods. I saw a wolf standing in front of me with some food in his mouth. But then there was another dream. I was like 11 years old. I saw that I layed down on straw in a warehouse and that the wolf who had yellow eyes holded me warm with his fur." I explained.

"Yellow eyes? That means the wolf was a beta." Stiles broke me from telling.

"But then there was another dream. I was standing into the hallway of my home I think. And saw that there was a car with these words upon it 'Sherrif' and 'Beacon Hills cops'. There was a man talking with my mother at the door. I regornized that man last night. The man said to my mother: 'Try to keep Alexia save. Don't let Alexia know of this until she's 18.'. He even gave my mother a document." I explained.

"That's a lot." Stiles said.

"Yeah. And I keep asking questions about it." I said.

"What for questions?" Stiles asked.

"Like: 'Why was there a wolf taking care of me? And was I lost? Who was that wolf? And what stood in the document?'" I said.

"Well, we will get answers." Stiles said.

"How?" I asked in confusion. "You know that we have detention?"

"Yeah. Just play with me okay?" Stiles said.

"I'll try my best." I said.

When Stiles and I were in detention, we sat apart. We did our book open normal and studied.

"Well, I hope you both learn a lesson. I wanna hear nothing then you both studying. No toilet visits." said when he sat on a chair.

After 15 minutes, I saw that Stiles rose his hand. But didn't answer it. So Stiles stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked while looking on his newspaper.

"To the toilet, my stomach hurts." Stiles said.

"I will go with him. Because I can take him to the nurse." I tried to say a reason for leaving this hell.

"You got 5minutes for going to the tiolet. And Alex you will bloody hell stay." said.

Stiles said to me that it was okay and the plan was still going.

And then he leaved.

* * *

After 7 minutes, he was back. And sat back again on his chair.

I saw that he putted a book into his schoolbag but I saw into the book was a document. And guess who's document that was. I nodded to Stiles that I saw the document.

When detention was done, Stiles and I were at the warehouse.

"So, let's see." Stiles said and openend the document. But then I stole it from it and looked at my name.

There stood: _**Alexia Alexandria Stillinski.**_

"What te hell?" I said.

Then I readed my life story.

 _ **Alexia escaped a fire in a house and was lost into the woods for 5 years. She said that a dog was guarding her. After 5 years a mother named Larrisa Rosen adopted her because she found her into the woods. She was adopted 2 other mother wanted to be unknown. Her real parents were Sherrif Stillinski and Claudia Stillinski.**_

"What te hell is this? This is crazy! I can't believe this!" I said and throwed the document away.

"What's wrong with it?" Stiles asked and picked the document up and readed it.

But he took a confused face also.

"I thought that your name was Alex? Like Scott said: 'Alex Rosen.' And what te hell is that story? What witch house was it?" Stiles asked.

But I didn't answer that all. I was quiet and sat with my hands around my knees. To outline it shortly I was suffering from what I readed.

And that's why I layed down on my bed with my head on my pillow.

"Come on Alex! Let me in!" I heard Dean saying on my door.

I was still quiet. Because you know I was maybe... crying a little bit. But I had a reason for that.

 _"My life is a lie! A whole lie!"_ I thought.

"Okay Alex stay there if you want to be all alone. Hope you enjoy." Dean said and I heard his footsteps take away. But then I heard another footsteps.

"Hey Alex! Can I come in? I wanna help you." I heard Sam saying.

then I walked to my door, opened it and sat again on my bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked when he closed the door and sat next to me.

I was quiet. I stared at the floor.

"Alex? What's the problem? Is there something with your friends?" Sam asked.

And I nodded no.

"What is it then? Talk with me Alex. Only then I can help you out of this shit." Sam said.

And I gripped the document from under my pillow and gave it to Sam.

"Is this? May I see it?" Sam asked and I nodded yes.

Then Sam readed it and took a 'What te hell?' face.

"I will tell nothing to Dean about this. Okay? And now I understand your reaction at this. I know how you feel. And I'm with you." Sam supported me.

"My life...Is a...lie." I sobbed and layed on Sam's chest.

"I understand. Get some rest Alex. You will stay home tomorrow. Okay? So you can get over this. I will tell to Dean that you are sick." Sam said.

And after 5 minutes, I felt asleep on my bed with Sam going out of my room.

* * *

When I woke up, Cas was sitting in a tesame chair as when he watched over me the first time when we met.

"Hello Alex. How do you feel?" He asked to me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think you're fine." Cas said.

"No, I'm not. If you know this situation I'm in." I said.

"I know what happend. And I'm with you." Cas said.

"Thanks Cas. How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"1 hour." Cas answered.

"And how long are you watching over me?" I asked.

"1 hour." Cas answered again.

"Wow! Cas, you don't have to watch over me. I can handle myself." I said

"Saids the girl who cried and suffered in bed and with Stiles." Cas said.

"But I can still handle myself." I defended myself.

Then I heard knockings at my door.

"Hey Alex. It's me Sam. May I come in? I have something for you." Sam asked.

Then did the door open. And saw that Cas was gone.

"Hey, you okay? Did you get some rest?" Sam asked standing into the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"And do you wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.

And I nodded no.

"Okay. If you're not ready yet, I will except that." Sam said.

"What is the suprise that you bring to me?" I asked to change the subject.

"Ow, yeah. Almost forgot." Sam said and rolled a trolley with food upon it in my room.

"Oh? Thanks Sam. That's nice of you." I said.

"No problem." Sam answered.

"So. How's Dean doing?" I asked.

"Good. Didn't notice anything." Sam said.

"Okay. I want to be alone now. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. No problem. If there's anything, text me or call me." Sam said and walked out of the room.

But then 5 minutes later Dean came into my room.

"Hey Alex. Heard that you're sick." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "Can you leave me alone now?"

"Okay." Dean said and walked out of my room.

 _"Finally I'm alone." I thought._

 _I have many questions about my life story. I must figure it out. I must find my answers. I will find my answers._

* * *

 **Hey! How is it? Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to follow and favourite if you liked.**

 **Byeee**

 **-EverythingsLove.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Well, I have to say that I have exams wednesday. So you will hear not so much of me for a few weeks. But I promise to come back at Christmas for a special chapter. So write that down in your agenda that at christmas there'll be a special chapter. But for now enjoy this chapter. And good luck with your exams!**

 **Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Demons (It's a song from Imagine Dragons.)

"Students, begin making your exercises at page 394." Miss flower said.

 _Well I can explain why I'm here at school now. But I don't want to. Because life sucks anyway. Now you know that I'm still not over yet over the document. But I need to go to school. Because wednesday I have exams to do so I must be in school for maybe a little help and what distraction for what happend with me._

"Alexia? When will you begin making your exercises?" Miss Flower asked to me.

"When your dead." I answered mean.

Now I heard wisperes about me being badass again. And they even began to like me.

"Alexia! How dare you! One more time and you will get out of my class okay?" Miss flower said strict.

"But..." I said.

But Miss flower broke me:" There is not a 'but' in my class."

"I didn't do anything wrong?" I asked.

"Yes. You did. You're were mean. And I hear from other teachers that you skip classes to much and that you are too mean to teachers." Miss flower said.

I groaned and picked up my schoolbag and leaved the class. When I was outside the class, I walked towards the toilet and putted my hands on the sink.

Then I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes were all in tears.

"Alex? Everything okay?" I heard Stiles his voice at the toilet door. But then he came in and saw me crying and falling into the ground.

"Alex. You don't need to cry. You are a strong girl." Stiles said and embraced me while sitting next to me.

"My life sucks Stiles. I can't be normal or anything else. Everywere I go, things reminded me of the document and my mother who adopted me." I said in Stiles his arms.

I must say that I liked being in Stiles arms. I loved him so why not?

 _"Everything is gonna be fine. We will support you. Don't forget who you are Alex."_ I heard the wolf saying into my head.

Then Stiles wanted to move away from me.

"No. Stiles. Don't move. I want you to stay for a few more minutes." I said. And Stiles listened.

"Alex. You are not normal anywere. You are an Alpha. My special Alpha." Stiles said and stroke my black with red hair.

Then I set up.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Something feels not right." I said.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"That I am an Alpha and I'm dating a human." I said.

"Does'nt count. You are my Alpha no matter what." Stiles said.

"But do you really like me?" I asked shyly.

Then Stiles kissed me on my lips for I think 3 minutes.

"Is this your answer?" He wispered into my ear.

"Yeah." I said and then we kissed again.

"Oh. Do I bother you two?" Scott asked when he came into the girls toilet.

"No. What is wrong?" I asked.

"I heard from Derek that there's bin a murder." Scott said.

"Did he found something?" Stiles asked to Scott when he rose up from his position.

"Yeah. A lot and I think Alex would like to know it." Scott said.

* * *

"So. Someone attacked a person with a Greek knife?" I asked when we were at the lunchtable all alone.

"Yeah. According to Deaton it was a kinda Greek knife." Scott answered.

 _Let me explain. Deaton was a vet and Scott's boss. Scott had a job by him. So that's why he is his boss. And Deaton knows everything about supernatural beings. He even knows about us. What we are and some shit. So if we have a problem, we go to Deaton._

"It is weird that someone left his knife." I said.

"Yeah. So what are we gonna do now?" Scott asked.

"We are gonna check out after school." I said.

When school was out. Scott,Stiles and me were at Deaton.

"So. Where is the knife?" I asked to Deaton.

"Here." He said and pulled out a knife and pointed it to me.

"How. Deaton dude. Calm down." I said.

Scott and Stiles looked in confusion at Deaton.

And me? Well I was totally startled. But then I saw on the knife some markings. Some weird markings. Maybe it were words.

"Well. Alex Rosen. Or should I say, Alexia Alexandria Stillinski. The daughter of a sherrif. And escaped from a fire and was lost in the woods for like 5 or 6 years." Deaton said.

I saw that Scott was full in confusion. But Stiles was angry and so was I now. But holded control over my Alpha side.

"How...Do you know about that?" I asked in confusion.

"Well. Demons have their contacts." Deaton said and showed his black eyes.

"What are those?! And what are you? What did you do to Deaton?" Scott asked.

"Those are demon eyes. So that means you're a demon." I said clever. Because you know that I hunted with Sam and Dean for 3 months every weekend. So I did know what he was. But I couldn't regornize that knife. Haven't seen one of those.

"But what did he do to Deaton?" Scott asked again.

"Well. I know that a demon is a kinda smoke looking for a vessel to take and his willing to kill every human or angel or someone who is blocking their way. And every demon has a different colour of eyes that explains their rang." I said clever.

"Good job Alexia. Could you tell them what mine is." Demon Deaton said.

"No. I will tell them 'Christo'" I said and demon Deaton became mad at me. Because that's another trick to let them see their eyes.

Then he pushed me to the operation table and I rolled over it.

"You okay?" Stiles asked. And I saw that Scott was trapped in his wolf form by demon Deaton.

"Yeah sure." I said and rose up and walked towards demon Deaton. He tried to put his knife into my heart but I holded his polse strong into my hand and shaked the knife into the ground. Stiles picked the knife up and looked at it.

"You all run now! I will be save." I yelled at Scott and Stiles. And Scott ran away but Stiles...He stayed.

"Stiles. Listen to me. You have to run." I yelled. And then he placed a kiss on my lips and ran away.

Then demon Deaton kicked me off him.

When I rose up from the ground, you could see my wolf form. My red eyes and sharp teeth and pointy ears and of course my claws.

But instead of attacking I was hanging around on the wall.

"So. Where is the bad wolf now? Hanging around on the wall huh?" demon Deaton said.

"Yeah. I really enjoy it." I said sarcasticly.

Then he started twisting his hand. And I had again pain.

But when I thought that I was going to die, I wasn't myself anymore. I kicked me off the wall with a lot's of strength.

"What? This isn't possible!" Demon Deaton said.

And I walked towards him while he tried again with his hand for bringing me on the wall. But it failed.

When I arrived, I putted him on the ground and began to say these words:

 _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversii. Omnis congregatio et secta, diabolica, ergo, draco, maledicte ecclesiam tuam. Secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

And gone was the demon inside Deaton.

The words I was saying, that was an exorcism for demons.

Then I was back again myself. I couldn't believe my eyes, was I so strong? Or was that someone else into my body?

"Huh? What happend?" Deaton said when he rose up.

"Long story. But the good thing is, we are all okay." I said.

"That's great. But I can't remember anything." Deaton said.

"Christo." I said randomly.

"Why did you say that?" Deaton said calm.

"Just to make sure of some things." I said.

"But you said Jesus in latin." Deaton said.

"Just don't ask stupid questions to me. Okay? I need to go." I said and walked out of the building.

 _Well. That was a great thing to tell to my grandchildren. Now I have more questions to ask and more answers needed. I'm thinking like 'Everywere I go, a lot of crazy things happen with me. Can it go further crazier then this?'_

 _But what I knowed for sure was that this will end in a demonic war._

* * *

 **Well. How is it? Hope you guyz will have good exams. Let me know maybe in the reviews what kinda exams you have and if you have good one. I begin wednesday with economics and sience. Bye. Don't forget to follow and favourite if you liked it.**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you're here on this special moment. Because it's almost Christmas! And that means that this is a...Christmas special. I hoped that you have great exams. Well... I will stop talking and let you believe the magic of Christmas Eve.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The magic of Chrismas Eve.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _This story goes about me, well actually the magic of Christmas Eve._

 _I will tell you the story of what happend..._

"Jingle bells. Jingle bells. Jingle all the way..." I was singing while going downstairs.

But I stopped singing when I saw that Sam and Dean where in the living room who wasn't dressed up for Christmas.

"Goodmorning Alex." They both were saying to me.

"Why isn't the living room dressed up for Christmas?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Because we don't celebrate Christmas anymore." Dean answered.

"How dare you! You have to celebrate Christmas! Christmas goes all about friendship and presents and decoration and presents." I said angry.

"Look! The neighbourhood is also not celebrating Christmas." Sam pointed to my neighbours.

I saw out of the window that everybody didn't decorate his garden and door.

"You both are idijts and so they are!" I said angry.

 _And that's the reason I was always the leader. Because I was smart and somehow strong. But for now I had a plan. A plan that was going to succes._

"So this plan is going to work?" I asked curious to the mayor of the town.

"Well. Think so. I hope they will listen to you." The mayor said to me.

"I hope for it too. I need to go now I think. It was a pleasur to meet and talk to you, mayor." I said.

"It's not a problem. See you soon. Happy holidays!" The mayor said.

 _And my plan had succes. A few days later, everybody was busy with their decorations..._

When I came home after watching the neighbours putting some beautiful decorations, I putted the lights on because it was dark into the living room.

"SUPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everybody yelled.

 _And with everybody I mean like Dean, Sam, Stiles, Scott, Derek, Peter, Allison, Lydia, ..._

I startled.

"Wow dudes! I haven't thought of this would happen." I said.

I saw that in the living room there was finally some garlands on the wall but there was something wrong with the Christmas tree. Because it wasn't decorated and there were no presents underneath it.

"Dudes, you forgot something." I said.

"What?" Dean asked to me.

"The presents underneath that Christmas tree and some decorations around it." I explaind.

"Told ya!" I heard someone saying.

"I will get some decorations." Peter said.

"We will get some presents then." Sam said.

 _And then they all moved._

* * *

 _When it was Christmas Eve, ..._

We all sat by the Christmas dinner. And that was some turkey with some french fries or some croquettes.

When everyone was done eating, Stiles asked to us all: "Should we open the presents now?"

"That's a good idea." Everybody said.

And then we all moved our asses to the Christmas tree.

"Okay. First we give the presents to our beloved me. No it's Alex." Stiles joked.

First was Peter who gave me a collar.

Then it was Derek's turn. He gave me hand cuffs.

After that it was Scott's turn. He gave me a new jacket. It was a leather jacket.

When it was Lydia's turn, she said:" This is a present from me and Allison."

And Allison was the one who gave me a gift check for shopping into a mall.

Then it was Stiles's turn. He gave me something special. It was a necklace with a half-heart. So when it touch the other part it is compleet. And Stiles had the other part.

And then it was Dean's turn. He gave me a dvd-box of the new seasons of Doctor Sexy and game of thrones. But that was not the only thing he buy. He gave me a few funko-pop's of Doctor Sexy and game of thrones and he even gave me a gift check witch I can go into a restuarant for eating with four people.

As last it was Sam's turn. He gave me a dairy where I can write things what I experiened.

 _And that is this book. This book is the dairy Sam gave me for Christmas._

 _But everybody..._

Leaded me outside while blindfolded. When I could see again. There stood a beautiful motorbike with as brand 'Harley Davidson' . And with a cart where stood:

 **Hey**

 **Hope you'll ride your new Baby.**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **From us all.**

 **xxxxx**

And that gave me tears in my eyes. I had so many friends who cares about me. I had beautiful presents recieved.

 _And gave beautiful presents back to them. After a few houres..._

Of watching a nice Chrismas movie with some ice-cream or pie or cake. I remembered the plan that I had that must be finished now.

 _Because my plan was that I putted some invitations into the mailbox of everyone where stood:_

 **Hey.**

 **Do you like Christmas? Well. The mayor invite you to a contest witch you can win with making the most beautiful garden and door with some Christmas decorations. The contest ends on 21hr on Christmas Eve.**

 **Hope you're there!**

 **The mayor.**

When I saw that it was almost 21hr, I lied to everyone that I needed a walk. I picked my new leather jacket and gone was I to the city.

When I arrived just on time, I heard the mayor speaking: "Let now the one who organized this all see himself."

And I came.

 _I was a little bit shy first, but when I saw someone..._

standing with a sledge and a raindeer with a beautiful red nose, I was no more afraid and asked: "People of this town, how did it feel of having some decorations on your door and garden?"

I heard some wispers about that it felt a little bit good.

"Was it good? Well, why don't you all celebrate Christmas then?" I asked.

"Because it's stupid." I heard someone saying.

"That's not right. Christmas goes all about friendship and celebration and presents and being together. Didn't you felt that?" I said.

"How about telling the winner of this stupid contest?" I heard someone yelling.

"Well the winner is everybody. Because it's not a contest but an approvement that Christmas is fun to celebrate with some decorations. So how do you all feel right now? Isn't it fun to be with someone? Someone you love? Someone you care about? Doesn't it feel right to be with someone else? Think about that." I explained.

"Well there she has a point. This was fun." I heard someone saying. And they all agreed.

"Well, what are we going to do next year?" I asked.

"Celebrating Christmas!" I heard everybody saying.

"That's the spirit! Enjoy Christmas!" I said and everybody said to each other 'Merry Christmas'.

When everybody was celebrating Christmas with some hot chocolate and cake, I sneaked out. But stopped when I saw the man with a white beard and a red suit and cap, he said:

"Hello Alex. You know me. And what you did there was magical! You saved Christmas."

"Well Santa, I was just doing my job as always." I said.

"You know what? I will tell you a secret. You are the magic of Christmas Eve. You brought Christmas back here. Here for bringing back Christmas you will have this as present." Santa Claus said and he gave me a cat. A white cat to be exact.

"Thank you Santa. But may I sit into your sledge and pet your raindeer?" I asked.

"Yeah. You may do that. Come with me." He said and we walked towards the sledge.

"Oh. What's the raindeer's name?" I asked to Santa.

"The name is Rudolf. The red nose raindeer." Santa said. And when I was done of stroking Rudolf, I climbed into the sledge with Santa.

"And off we go." Santa said. And we soared.

"Wow. That's beautiful." I pointed to the city underneath us.

 _And then we flyed through the air. And it was beautiful. I couldn't believe I was flying with Santa Claus while singing some Christmas carols._

 _So here we are. I'm laying down on my bed watching the stars fall down. And watching Santa Claus flying. He even did some firework for me. There stood:_

 _ **Believe in the magic of Christmas. Merry Christmas!**_

And then I felt asleep with my dairy upon me, laying down on my bed with one thing for sure. Christmas Eve was successful.

* * *

 **So? How is everybody doing? I hope you'll have a Christmas as Alex. And fly with Santa through the sky. If you don't celebrate Christmas then Alex will come at your door saying you should. But enough talked. I wish for everyone a very happy and MERRY CHRISTMAS! See you all next wednessday for new update. I will give you the subject. It goes a little bit of new year. And the reason of updating next wednessday is because of party's for Christmas. Happy Holiday's!**

 **PS: Don't forget to Follow and favourite this story if you liked it.**

 **-EverythingsLove.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back. Party hard bitches! Because today there is a new chapter. Well I will let you read okay? Don't forget to party hard!**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story...**

* * *

Chapter 8: Pet talk part 1

 _"I'm coming for your ass. Watch out."_

"Alex. Wake up!" I woke up,groaned and walked towards the dresser.

Today it's New Year's Eve. That means I have to go to party's... And my mood was horrible.

"So... Are you ready for tonight?" Dean asked while standing into the door.

"Maybe. What are the plans?" I asked while picking some clothes.

"We're going to visit a friend of mine. He's nice. He would like to meet you." Dean said.

"What's his name? And where does he live?" I asked.

"His name is Bobby and he lives in South Dakota. He is a hunter too. But won't hurt you." Dean said. And I laughed at his last sentences.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean asked with confusion.

"You're last sentences rymed." I said. And he laughed too.

"That is funny. I didn't even noticed that." Dean said while he was laughing.

"Well. I need to take a shower. See ya in 30 minutes." I said and Dean nodded when I walked towards the bathroom.

While in the shower I thought of my dream I had last night. It was a dream that I stood in some stadium and heard some voice saying that he's coming to kill me and my friends. I wouldn't let that happen. I'm a strong Alpha. I can handle this. Nobody will touch my friends.

When I came downstairs, I smelled the yummy smell of eggs and bacon. I saw that Sam was nodding me a good morning when I took place on the table and I did tesame.

"How you're doing? You look like there's something going to happen." Sam asked to me.

"I'm just fine. Thanks for asking." I said and said nothing about my dream.

"Where's my cat?" I asked to change the subject.

"She's laying down on the couch. Far away from me." Dean answered.

"Dean, always the one whos afraid of animals." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not my problem. It's the problem of the animals. They should stay away from me." Dean said and took place on the table.

"We don't have a name yet for the cat. What should we call her?" I asked.

"Maybe Missy?" Sam suggested. And I disagreed.

"Maybe Kitty I hate you?" Dean suggested. Sam and I were laughing at that.

"Maybe Snow?" I suggested.

"That's a beautiful name." Sam said and Dean holded up his schoulders.

"Okay. Her new name is Snow." I said and walked towards Snow.

She was purring and sleeping on the couch. When I pet her, she louded a 'miauw' at me.

"So. How's Stiles doing? Are you going tonight to him?" Sam asked.

Then suddenly my phone rang.

"Speaking of the devil. I need to pick this up." I said and walked towards my room.

"Hey Alex. Do you have plans tonight?" Some familliar voice asked to me.

"Actually yes. But is there a party then at Lydia's house or at your house?" I asked to Stiles.

"It is at Lydia's place. But you have plans already so. It was stupid for asking." I heard Stiles saying into my phone.

"No. It's not stupid. I will ask to Dean if I can come over. Okay?" I answered.

"Okay. Send me a text. Goodbye Alex." Stiles said and before I could answer,he hang up.

* * *

When I came downstairs I saw that Sam was on a table being on his laptop and Dean sitting at the end of the couch. Far away from Snow. Snow was still sleeping.

"Hey. What's the problem?" Dean asked to me.

"Uhm...Stiles invited me to a party. May I go to that party?" I asked to Dean with puppy eyes.

"Okay. But will make a deal. You may go to the party. But after you were with us." Dean said.

"Okay. And when is that?" I asked.

"You will first be with us at 18:30hr and it ends on 21hr. In the spare time you can go to the party until 1 o'clock. Okay?" Dean said and I nodded.

When it got evening, there was not a such fun. We were at Bobby's place. I was looking all the time at the clock. It was boringgg... They were always talking about the weather and demons and some other things that were boring.

When it finally got 21hr. I said goodbye to Sam and Dean. But when I was at the door, Bobby walked to me.

"Hey. I know a lot about you. I know how you felt. I just wanted to say..."

"Just say nothing. I know I been through a lot. But that's just the past. Now I have to focus on what's now going on and be normal." I unterupted Bobby.

But I couldn't handle it anymore and I just walked out of that awful place without saying anything.

Then a few houres later, I was at Lydia's place. I was dancing. With the accent on was. Because I walked outside. But not alone.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I heard a lovely voice saying.

"Nothing Stiles. I just can't think of anything of my past or the future." I said.

"You don't need to. You only have to focus on us. Or what you've become. Nobody can make that if there a beginner." Stiles supported me. He putted his hands on my cheeks and looked at my eyes. I think that I blushed for a moment. He was just a sweet guy. I love him.

He looked at his watch. "Oh. The fireworks are going to begin. You come with me?" He asked to me.

"Yeah sure." I answered and we walked hand in hand to the front yard.

"There are the lovebirds. Okay we're compleet." Lydia said when she saw us.

Then we saw it was 10 seconds left until 2016. We all were counting down.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And on that moment Stiles and I were kissing. I think it was 3 minutes long. I saw Scott and Allison kissing too. They were a cute couple. So were Stiles and I together.

But what unterupted me and Stiles was my phone. It was Dean who called me. I picked up and heard this.

"Hello Alex. I told you I was coming. See you soon." I heard Dean and Sam screaming. And Bobby was yelling 'Ya idijt.'

Then the voice was gone.

And that gave me a new adventure. But what I knewed was that this is not going to end well.

* * *

 **Again a cliffhanger. Ugh. Hope you enjoyed and for y'all a Happy New Year. May you're wishes come true. Bye!**

 **-EverythingsLove.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. Welcome back. I'm sorry for this late update. I had a busy agenda. Let's just move on.**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story...**

* * *

Chapter 9: Pet Talk part 2.

"Alex. What are you doing?" Stiles asked when I power walked towards outside.

"What do you think? Going to the tiolet?" I stopped and yelled while crossing my arms. Stiles was laughing at my last sentence.

"What is the problem?" Stiles asked when he was done laughing.

"Dean,Sam and Bobby are in trouble. And I want to rescue them." I said.

"Do you know were they are?" Stiles asked and I nodded a 'no'

"Maybe you should go home." Stiles said and putted his hands on my cheeks.

"No. I want to rescue them. So fast as I can." I said and putted his hands away. But Stiles picked my hand and dragged me to his car.

"No, Stiles..." I protested and pushed him away.

"Alex. You need some rest. You look tired. Maybe your dreams gives you tips about the location, like the other times when you were in this situation." Stiles interupted me and putted his hands around my middle.

"That's right. But one more question? Will come with me and spend a night with your love?" I asked him and kissed him on his cheeks. I made him blush for a moment.

"Ofcourse my love. I would love to spend a night with you." Stiles said and he opened the door of his jeep like a gentlemen for me.

"Thank you." I said stepped inside. When he closed the door and stepped into the driver seat, we were on the road to my home.

"So. Did you know about this was going to happen?" Stiles asked with a confused look. I was quiet.

"Did you know that Sam and Dean were going to be kipnaped?" Stiles asked with a little anger and I stayed quiet.

"Say something." Stiles yelled.

"I don't know! I had a bad dream last night about a voice saying that he is going to kill my friends and me." I yelled back.

"What did you see?" Stiles asked calm.

"I thought a stadium full of lights." I answered calm. But then I had an headache. I putted my hand on my forehead.

"What's wrong? Do you need to change..." I heard but everything went black.

 _"Follow the light, Alex. That's your way to find them." I heard a wolf saying._

 _It was tesame wolf as in my past. The yellow-eyed wolf who took care of me._

 _"How? What light? I don't know what your saying." I asked in confusion._

* * *

"Alex?" I heard Stiles saying when I woke up.

"What happend?" I asked and opened my eyes.

"You had a black out." Stiles answered.

"For how long? Where are we?" I asked.

"10 minutes. But you're home now." Stiles asked and I looked around. I regornized the eating table, the tv, ... Stiles and I were laying on the couch. Not naked ofcourse.

"So. Did you see anything usefull?" Stiles asked with his cute face.

"No. But heard something usefull." I answered.

"What?" Stiles asked and I stood up from my position.

"I know were they are." I said and walked towards the hall, putted on my shoes and jacket.

"Where?" Stiles stood up and putted on a confused look.

"Just follow me." I said and walked outside. After a few minutes, I ran like a wolf and Stiles was behind me riding the jeep.

When I finally stopped, Stiles walked out of his jeep.

"Really? Do you think they are in school?" Stiles asked and pointed with his finger at school.

"Not in school." I said when I changed back to human.

Then I ran with Stiles hand in hand to the lacrosse field. Because that is where the stadium and the lights was that the dreams told me.

When we arrived, I heard a strange voice saying: "Hello Alexia. It's nice to see you."

It was a man that was speaking. A man with a black suite and a red necktie. He had a beard that was 2 or 3 weeks on his head.

I just looked confused. And Stiles took a bitch face on his face.

"Don't you remember? I was the one who you are hunting for. I am the king of hell." The mysterious man yelled.

And now I remember him. He is the king of hell. His name is...

"Crowley is the name." He said calm.

"Yeah. I remember you." I said and took a bitch face on my face.

"Well. Let's talk about some business." Crowley said.

"Stiles, could you save Bobby, Dean and Sam for me? I will handle this on my own." I said to Stiles. And he nodded, gave me a last kiss on my lips and walked towards the boy's locker room.

"So. What do you want?" I asked with anger and balded my hands into fists.

"That you're dead ofcourse." Crowley answered calm.

"Okay. Let's talk about it." I said and ran towards him. I immidiatly punished him on his face. When he stood up from his position, he twisted his hand and I had pain. But then I just began to walk towards him while I had still that kinda pain. Then I saw the familliar face of Stiles. I saw that he rescued Bobby, Sam and Dean. And ofcourse Stiles wanted to help me. He ran towards me when he saw that I was in pain. Suddenly I saw a red smoke coming from Crowley's vessel. The smoke took Stiles as vessel.

"No." I yelled.

But when Stiles was near me and I was laying on the ground; weak, defeaded, ... he had a knife in his hand and was slowly going down. The only thing I heard was everybody yelling 'no'. But it was too late. The knife was into my stomach. Then I saw a red smoke coming out of Stiles and was back into Crowley.

"No. Alex! Say something." I heard the lovely voice of the normal Stiles saying.

"It...wasn't...your...fault. Stiles..." I said sobbing.

And with that everything went black for my eyes with a sound of Stiles saying 'No.'

* * *

 **Hey everybody. I'm sorry for this ending. But you have a time of coming and a time of going. But I will make a sequel to the story (maybe). You will have to follow me if you want a sequel of this story. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. See you next time!**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	11. An update :3

**Hey everybody. Long time no see huh? Long story but I was thinking, should I continue this story because I was recently reading AWOS and this story (which was a total cringe worthy thing because of how bad my English was back then.) and I thought of continuering this story. I've improved my English and I really want to continue this story or maybe I should correct my spellings mistakes on the stories? I don't know. But leave your suggestion in the reviews or if you're shy send me a PM.**

 **Love you guys**

 **-EverythingsLove**


	12. Chapter 11 with better English writing

**A/N: Hi everyone. So like I said I'm going to continue this story. I hope you will enjoy. Let's go.**

 **Disclaimer: I own this story because it's not from the seasons of TW or SPN.**

 **Also if there is something of Teen wolf or Supernatural then the credits goes to them.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The resistance

Everything went so fast. People screaming my name. It still keeps going on in my head, the whole scene. I was so close to kill the king of hell. I hope everybody is doing okay without me. I wanna hear the lovely voice of Stiles. I'm going to miss the creepy faces and surprise intro's of Derek and the flappy wings of Cas and to not forget the only person with a love for pies, beers and cars. Shortly I'm going to miss everybody. Sadly I didn't succeed in my task to protect my pack from the danger that is out in the world. God dammit I should've done something to prevent everybody from death. I'm the worst Alpha ever. I deserved to die.

I thought everything was done with me but hell no. All of a sudden I see my pack being in danger by some weird dudes attacking them, I see Scott in wolf form but he has tesame red eyes like I had.

"So he must be the Alpha now." I thought.

I watch as they all got thrown into trees. I seriously want to help but I couldn't for some reason because I couldn't move my body anymore. It feels like I was falling off a building.

"It's almost time Alex. Don't waste it." I feel a hand on my shoulder and suddenly all I see is darkness. It feels as if something heavy is upon me. I try to push the thing away and it seems to be earth. I climb out of what seems to be my grave. The light was so bright I had to close my eyes for a second. It feels so warm in here. I was awake for a few seconds and I was sweating already.

As I look around I see the trees around my grave have fallen down as if a strong force pushed it all to the ground. But the weird thing about them was, they were all laying down in a circle around my grave.

* * *

I walk down a road to find some food and water because I was starving. I finally found a shop a few miles away from my grave. It was closed apparently but that doesn't stop me because I brake the glass and open the door from the other side. As I walk inside I immediately pick a bag and put some chocolate and water in it. As I come across the women magazines I thought of the moment Dean was reading my mother's magazines in her bed. I smile as I pick 2 of them with me in the bag. I want to leave but that would be stealing and I got to be polite so I walk towards the checkout counter and pay for the things I now technically bought. Then suddenly the ground starts shaking and glass was breaking all around me. I heard a voice whispering "Don't waste it. Love is always the resistance.". It was really weird because the voice sounded really soft and neat. Also what does the voice mean, 'Don't waste it.'? What don't I have to waste? I was really confused. I set off the thoughts and just walk on the road. I look around to see if there was any chance to see where I'm supposed to go. I really want to go home, watch some television with my chocolate. I wish nothing of this ever happened to me in the first place. I just want to be normal again with a normal life with normal friends but no life decided that I need to be a bloody werewolf with things happening that you can't even imagine like demons and werewolves and even angels.

I decide to go on the right path while still thinking about everything.

"What does the voice mean? Where the hell am I? How am I alive?..."

It was getting evening and I was walking through a forest not knowing where to go when I suddenly hear whispers all around me.

"She is alive?" "How?" "I thought she was dead." "What is she going to do?"

All those whispers, it was breaking my ears because they become more and more louder. It was all going crazy. I fall on my knees with hands blocking my ears.

"She is still a werewolf." "Could she be the Alpha again?" "Is she going to kick their asses?" "Could she save us?" "Is she going to be a hero again?"

I swear to God, I hate those voices. I was getting angry that I almost lost control. I stand up and run as fast as I could. It almost looks like I was running on not normal speed. I couldn't care less about my speed, I just want to be alone. I had the song Run from Bring me the horizon in my head while I was running. I missed the feeling of running through a forest. I end up on a cliff that gives a view on a city that looks like Beacon Hills. I walk a little back to take a good run for jumping off the cliff. I land with bare feet and hands on the ground when I tilt my head you could see… bright blue eyes and pointy teeth and ears. I run on hands and feet towards the city that I now recognize as Beacon Hills. It feels like home again. It feels really good. I did a few flips and even the cartwheel. I guess there is no place like home.

* * *

I finally found my house with the Chevy Impala and my motor bike outside. I change back to human form and walk on the doorstep. I was really nervous for their reactions like "How will they react? Are they going to accept me? …" I set off the thoughts and knock on the door. I hear footsteps coming up the hallway. The door was sliding open by a boy with black hair and fanfiction green eyes. His mouth falls open when he met my eyes.

"Don't say anything. Is Sam home?" I ask but he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Al…Al…Alex? What…What are you doing here? How…?"

"Long story, where is Sam?" I cut him off.

"He… he is in the…. Living room." Dean answers and I walk inside.

"Hey Sammy." I say to Sam who was on his nerdy computer again in the living room. He turns around and just as Dean, his mouth falls open.

"Alex? How…?"

"Don't ask. Long story." Then suddenly I got holy water all over me.

"Dean, I'm not a demon." I say while he picks up a silver knife.

"I'm not a shape shifter either. So it's useless." I say but he grabs my arm and made a little cut with the knife but it healed instantly because I am a werewolf.

"Sorry. It's just for protection you know." Dean says and I forgive him.

"Alex, can you please tell us everything?" Sam asks.

"No. not now. We have bigger business here."

"Like what?" Dean asks.

"Cutting off the king of hell's head maybe?" Both their look changes when I said that.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask but they still have that look on me.

"No. It's just… " Sam want to say but got cut off by Dean finishing his sentence with "You were dead for a year." My eyes widen while my mouth falls open.

"Seriously? What happened? Did I miss something? How is the pack doing?" I was seriously getting worried about everything. It felt like I was dead for a week not one year. Damn time flies fast.

"Alex. Relax. Your pack is fine. Scott is now Alpha." Dean says while I was hyperventilating.

"What about Crowley? Is he dead?" I ask a little more calm. They both nodded.

"We thought that he was dead until a week ago. All of his demons are taking over cities even Beacon Hills is not save anymore." Sam answers.

"Wow. I really did miss a lot. Who killed Crowley actually?" I ask.

"We and the pack have worked together with some other hunters who their name was Argent to defend your death." Sam answers. I recognized the name Argent though. Wait….was that the family of Allison maybe?

"What do we do about those demons? I mean we got to protect the people you know. " I say

"You don't know but uhhhh… we stopped hunting after defending your death." Dean answers.

"Seriously? Dudes, you forgot about your motto? Saving people, hunting things, the family business? Isn't that a thing anymore?" I was really getting pissed right now.

"Alex, it's been a year now since your death. What were we supposed to do?" Sam answers.

"Plan a disco party on my grave with the demons maybe?" I say sarcastic.

"Haha really funny but what if the demons and all the other monsters weren't in town anymore but in heaven and hell?" Dean says.

"How would you know that?" I say

"Because there hasn't been a case in what? Months?" Sam answers.

"But there has always been a case for you guys. It can't be that somehow all the monsters are gone?" I say angry. I bald my hands into fists, wanting to punch something.

"Like I said. You were gone for one year Alex. Things have changed." Sam answers.

"I don't believe it!" I say and run towards my room locking the door. I flop upon my bed and cry on my pillow.

After 10 minutes of crying, I finally fall asleep.

* * *

I see how my friends are getting tortured, it was so sad to see. I want to help them but I still couldn't move my body until I fall again off a building with tesame soft voice saying 'Don't waste it. Love is always the resistance.' All over again.

I wake up with the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Alex, I know you are in there, please open up the door or I will kick it open." I hear Dean's voice saying. His voice is always a badass and a deep one but deep in inside you know that he is a softie that cares for you.

I stand up and walk over to the door, opening it up for Dean and walk back towards my bed just sitting on the edge of it. As Dean walks inside, he is sitting next to me on the bed just staring on the ground just like I do. I didn't want to make eye contact. I was still shocked by the facts that I was dead for one year and Sam and Dean stopped hunting after my death.

"I know how you feel Alex." Dean says all of a sudden. I just keep on being quiet. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I feel so sorry for you to experience such big things. I wish I could've done something to prevent you from dying….. and you don't know that actually Sam and me searched everything to bring you alive again. That's why our mouth fell open when we saw you just standing into our doorway. But man, we tried to bring you alive. We tried to talk to crossroad demons, psychics and even angels to bring you back but nobody was there or could do something about it. They all said that your time of shining was over."

"Dean…."

"No Alex. We seriously tried and we both feel sorry that we couldn't do anything."

"Dean, I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. I didn't mean to do that…."

"It's okay Alex." Dean pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair.

"It's not Dean. It will never be okay. I wish nothing of this ever happened to me." I say through my tears.

"It will be eventually. Just believe in it. Don't ever lose your hope in everything. I believe in you, that you will help the people again, to bring peace in the world." Dean says and I fall asleep again.

This time in my dream I see myself running at an unhuman speed limit while I hear someone howl. I try to run faster but it doesn't seem to work because the distance still keeps tesame. It got to a point where I wasn't able to move my body and then darkness all surrounded me. "You can't save everybody." A voice says. It wasn't a soft voice anymore. I see all my friends getting murdered, blood spat on the trees and even I was all covered in blood. "Everyone has it but no one can lose it." The voice whispers in my ear and all of a sudden I wake up while I let out of a scream. I was all sweaty and hyperventilating when Sam and Dean walk inside with a gun in their hands. Dean rushes towards me when he sees that it was false alarm, that it was just me screaming at something.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Dean asks while Sam puts away his gun into his back pocket.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Just go back to sleep."

"You sure?" Sam asks and I nod.

"If anything happens, we are here for you." Sam says. I nod and fall again with my head on my pillow.

"Good night Alex." Dean says as he closes the door behind him.

I let out of a tear. Why does this have to happen with me? What does the voice try to say? Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to my friends and I can't save them? How are my friends going to react when they see me being alive again?

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. I come back with this chapter being over 2000 words. I have much inspiration for this story. Again, I'm so sorry that it's been a while since I wrote a chapter and as you can see, I'm getting better at my English. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in the reviews what you think of this chapter and if I should keep writing. Maybe I will remake the other chapters without spelling mistakes but I'm too lazy for that XD.**

 **Anyway, Byebye!**

 **-EverythingsLove**


End file.
